1000 Sweet Kisses
by The Crazy Sisters
Summary: Fluffy drabbles. I will continue to up-date this until I get to 1000. Contains cannon and only cannon. Most recent drabble: Mimi and Roger go to yoga classes together...
1. Kiss 1

**A/N from Claw: Hey, I'm writing this (without Blondie) as an ode to cannon couples, because I really really dislike non-cannon (most of the time) and there isn't nearly enough cannon fluff as I want there to be.(Especially Mimi and Roger)**

**Anyway, its gonna have all the RENT couples. Blondie will be writing drabbles about Wicked. **

**I'm not going to stop this until I get to 1000 drabbles. **

Fire in the pan

Collins opened the door to the tiny apartment and entered. A burning smell wafted through the air. "FIRE!" Collins bellowed, running to the kitchen for water.

Angel was sprinting though the kitchen like an idiot, flaming frying pan in hand. "Collins! Help! Burn! Pan! Water! Now!" the drag-queen shrieked. Angel threw the pan to the floor, without a thought that it could possibly set the whole house on fire. Collins was looking frantically through the cupboards for a cup, bowl, or anything that could carry water.

"I GOT IT!" Angel yelled with a bowl in her hand. She ran over to the sink and turned the knob…"SHIT!" they yelled in unison, remembering their water was turned off last week.

Now the two lovers were on "panic-mode". Collins ran to the fridge and grabbed anything that contained a liquid. He turned back to see Angel spiting on the burning pan. Collins dumped some chunky milk over the pan, then he proceeded to do this with pickle juice and catsup. When the fire was finally out Collins looked at Angel and said "Well that was fun. I'm so hungry, what's for dinner?"

Angel looked pettily at the mess they had created on the pan. "_That_ was." she said while still staring. Collins burst out laughing, eventually Angel joined him. "We make a good team." Collins said while wrapping his arms around Angel's body. "What, I burn stuff and you put it out?" she joked. "You only burn it cause your so hot." he teased back. Angel giggled and said "Well, Mimi was right, I can't cook to save anything. Life Café?"

Collins grinned and kissed her nose. The two walked hand in hand to the café where they were sure to cause more trouble as well as sweet memories.

**Reviews are love. We need more love in this world. Flames are not love, but I'll happily take those too. **


	2. Kiss 2

**A/N from Claw: YAY, MORE FLUFF! Yeah, I wrote this during class. I hope you like it. And yes, I know how random it is. Oh, and I wrote this without Blondie.**

**About the drabbles: Yah, yah, you know the drill, All cannon drabbles and I'm going to keep updateing till I get to 1000 drabbles. Get it, 1000 drabbles, 1000 kisses. Haha. I'm _sooo _funny...yeah, lame I know, I know.**

Blue and Plaid

Mimi sat cuddled next to Roger as he plucked away at his guitar. She traced over the plaid patterns on his thigh. "Roger?" she asked, still focused on the pants. "Why do you wear plaid pants?"

Roger laid his guitar down on the other side of him. He looked thoughtfully at his lap. "Cause they're hot." he finally answered. Mimi giggled. "Really, is that the only reason you got them?"

Roger laughed and lifted Mimi onto his lap. "Hey, isn't that the only reason you bought your blue pants?" He mocked as he ran his hands down the slick blue material.

"Well, no, well, yes in a way, I mean I do think they're hot, but I got them for free, curiosity of the Catscratch and it's creepy manager." Mimi said.

Roger's lips went into a smirk. "And, oh boy are they hot." he said slyly as he began to play with the waistband of the pants.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "What, did last night not satisfy your lust? Besides, Mark is still pissed at us for using his bed."

"Babe, my lust is _never _satisfied, and who gives a shit about Mark?" Roger chortled. Mimi got off Roger's lap and replace her absence with her feet. "Roger, Give Marky a break, it was his bed. We gotta stop it." she said. Roger began to massage Mimi's feet. "No sex on Mark's bed. Got it."

Mimi just laughed, knowing that they would somehow end up going back to Mark's bed. "Hey, wait, you never told me about your pants. I told you about mine."

"Okay,okay,fine, to tell you the truth, my Grandma gave me them. She gave me like seven pairs in all different sizes."

Mimi sat up and laughed and brought her hand back to his thigh. "Aww, your Granny got them for you, how cute." she giggled.

"Yeah, well its better then an creepy boss. Besides my Grandma is kick-ass and these pants are smoking-hot." Roger said

"Mmmhmm…they are." Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's waist and kissed him. After what Mark would call "years of face sucking", they broke apart. "Mark's bed?" Roger moaned. "Mark's bed." Mimi agreed as she lead the way.

**A/N: POOR MARK! reviews are love! And this world needs more love! Flames are not love, but I'll happily take those too. Okay, mabye not happily, but I'll don't mind them.**


	3. Kiss 3

**A/N from Claw: Hey, heres a Mo/Jo drabble. Well, this one is pretty long, so it's more of a one-shot. YAY! **

**About the drabbles: Yahda, yahda, you know, I'm gonna write a thousand and I write them without Blondie. (Well, she checks the grammer and stuff) and they are all going to be cannon stories, because (I think) cannon is the best! It's just so....meant to be and cute! Anyway, I hope you like my story. **

**Oh and Blondie will soon start her drabbles on Wicked! YIPPIE-KYI-YAY!!! **

A Trip to the Zoo

Maureen and Joanne walked hand in hand to the monkey cage. "Aww, look at them!" Maureen squealed. A monkey picked up its poop and threw it towards them.

"Yes, adorable." Joanne said sarcastically.

"What jerks! I didn't throw my shit at them! Lets go to another cage!" Maureen whined. The two girls walked to the penguin cages. "Okay, these are cute and they don't throw poop!" Maureen said happily. Joanne laughed at her girlfriend and put her arm around her waist. "God, whenever I see penguins I think of Roger." Maureen stated.

"Roger?" Joanne asked incredulously "Why him?"

Maureen smiled and giggled like mad. "Roger has a stuffed penguin that he doesn't want anybody to know about. It's name is Zeus."

Joanne began to crack up. "Wow, how cute. Ex-heroin addict, rocker Roger has a little stuffed penguin." The two began to laugh like hyenas. After several minutes of joking about Roger and Zeus, they walked to the tigers cage.

"Aw, poor tigers." Maureen said while looking at the too small cage.

"I know." said Joanne. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun." Maureen agreed. They continued to walk until Maureen got tired.

"Pookie, can we eat something?" she asked. The girls went to the zoo café. "Okay, I have twenty bucks, how much do you have?" Joanne asked. Maureen shoved her hands in her pockets and produced…a condom, some candy wrappers, and a quarter.

"Umm…honeybear…do I want to know?" Joanne questioned, pointing to the condom.

Maureen laughed "It's not for me silly! It's for Mark!"

Joanne looked horrified. "MARK!"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Not like that, I got it for his birthday on Friday. Roger and I told him we would if he didn't get a girlfriend. Roger got him some Playboy magazines and Mimi is gonna get one of the girls from the Catscratch to give him a lap dance. Joanne chuckled at the mental image of Marks petrified face when some girl comes to give him a lap dance.

"So, I'm paying?" Joanne asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Maureen smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks baby, but you know…protesting never brings much money." Joanne kissed her, ignoring the strange look they got from the guy at the counter. "Why don't you get a real job then?" she asked, but she knew it wouldn't work. "JO! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" Maureen said taken aback. Joanne laughed at her girlfriends usual behavior, and walked up to buy their food. The food stall man gave a disgusted look as she came forward with her arm around Maureen's waist. Joanne thought to her self. "Oh come on, its New York! You've seen it before!" the man kept staring. "OH, GO FUCK YOUR SELF!" Maureen shouted "YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, CAUSE YOU WANT MY ' SEXY ASS! SHE'S MINE! BACK OFF ASSHOLE!"

Joanne giggled at the man's face. "I'm not hungry anymore." Maureen stated in her usual chipper voice.

They walked to the kola exhibit. "Baby, lets get a koala!" Maureen begged.

"What? A kola! We couldn't even care for a goldfish if we tried! Does this have to do with Roger saying that you molest koalas?" Joanne asked. Maureen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, he said that I molest butterflies and rape koalas!"

Joanne was confused on why Roger believed this. She said "Yeah, well if we got one that would prove him right, wouldn't it?"

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL SLEEP WITH IT!" Maureen defended "It was once! I was just being experimental!"

"No koala." Joanne said, trying to end the conversation at that.

"Fine, but at least I have you." Maureen said happily as she wrapped her arms around her lovers small body. Joanne smiled. She loved it when they weren't fighting. "And I have you." Joanne said, not giving a crap who stared. They kissed and went on their way to the lovebird aviary.

**A/N: Okay, the whole koala rape idea and Zeus the stuffed animal were ideas that Blondie and I had for our Friends Till the End story. And me being me, I just had to bring them in.**

**REVIEW, RATE, FLAME! Reviews are love my readers, and love make the world go round. Flames aren't love, but hey, I don't really mind those. SO NOW CLICK THAT PERTTY BUTTON!!!**


	4. Kiss 4

**A/N from Claw: Hi and happy Valentines day! I even wrote a drabble for v-day, but this isn't it. (sorry) I was busy and didn't have time to type this, so my Valentines day fic will be up tomorrow. I couldn't put it up today, because I want to go in this order: Angel/Collins, Mimi/Roger, Maureen/Joanne. Well, now you can guess what pairing the next fic is going to be about. Sorry, I'm ranting right now.**

**And you should know about the whole, it's only cannon and I'm not stoping till 1000 drabbles. YIPPEES!**

Shopping with Angel

Angel handed her shiny black purse to her boyfriend, Collins. "Hey, baby, this is cute!" she squealed, holding a red shirt. Collins kissed her cheek and broke the bad news. "Yeah, cute and one hundred fifty dollars." Angel made an adorable pout and put it back. "Oh, yeah, we're shopping for you." she said.

"I told you I don't need anymore clothes." Collins argued.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you need more clothes. You've been wearing those pants for a week now, and when is the last time you changed your boxers?"

"Nine days." Collins mumbled. The professor and the drag-queen walked to the men's shirt aisle. "Okay, I'll look at this aisle and you look over there, show me what you find." Angel said, while studying a striped polo. "Okay, mother." Collins joked.

He walked close to the entrance of the store. Collins really didn't want to be at the New York mall, but his queen had sent orders. He looked at some pants that he utterly hated. "Meemz, come on. Why? No, I have enough clothes!" said a voice that obviously belonged to a rocker. Collins turned and smiled at the sight of Roger bring forcefully pulled into a store by Mimi.

" Poor boy." Collins chucked. Angel and Mimi demanded that their boyfriends buy new clothes. Mark was taken shopping with Maureen and Joanne. "Wow, the awkwardness must be intense. We all know Mark likes both Joanne and Maureen. I bet Maureen is going to request that they both tell her how she looks in lingerie." Collins thought to himself.

He picked out a few shirts he thought were nice, then he walked over and met up with Angel. "Hey baby." Angel said and blew a kiss to him, because her arms were filled with mountains of clothes, so she couldn't really reach him. "We have to find a dressing room."

Collins groaned. He really didn't want to try on all this clothes, however this was his Angel who was asking him. The two walked into a dressing room, and Collins began to undress. "I think we first should start with the ones you chose." Angel said.

"Or we could…." Collins began suggestively. Angel giggled and then said "HEY, NO! We came here to get you clothes."

Collins picked up a shirt and put it on. "I bet Mimi and Roger are having sex in the dressing room." he mumbled.

Angel shook her head and said "Nope. Probably not. Mimi is serious about her shopping. Also we promised each other that we wouldn't get distracted."

"Fine, fine." Collins said. He turned and faced Angel. "How do I look?"

Angel's face scrunched up. "Honey, that is the ugliest shirt I've ever seen. And people say that gay men are good with fashion."

Collins looked down at his shirt. Angel was right, it was ugly. "Sorry, babe. Not every body has a magic sense of fashion like you." he said. Angel smiled. "Unless....you aren't gay." she joked.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cause straight men offer to have sex in a dressing room with a drag-queen all the time. I bet Roger and Mark are getting some drag-queen action right as we speak!"

Angel laughed. "Okay, fine, I get it. You are too cute for your own good!" She pecked him on the nose and then kissed his lips.

Collins kissed her neck. "I try."

**A/N: Yay! Now review, flame, rate, do whatever as long as you click that button!!!! CLICK IT GOOD!!!!**

**OH! Blondie told (Or I read in a PLAYBILL) me once that Adam Pascal was in Cabaret, and later when she got a part in the play, she told me that there is this one super werid Character in it. Well, what do you know, turns out Adam once was in role of the werid character.**** Okay, look up: Adam Pascal in Cabaret. Adam was the Emcee (aka MC) in the play, and let me tell you, the Emcee is a fucked up, twisted little man, who is also really funny. ****He looks so fucking scary and funny at the same time. No, seriously, look it up! (Oh and ladies, he's shirtless in the pic too. *wink*) Oh, but other then the fact that he has no shirt on, the pic is really really creepy in a funny way. Kinda looks like a mix between Adam Pascal, a drag-queen and a mime. Really really creepy. I didn't even realize it was him at first. **


	5. Kiss 5

**A/N from Claw: Hey diddle diddle! Sorry this is late. I shall punish myself. *Hangs self from thumbs* Well, I hope you guys like it. **

**Oh and by the way, someone suggested that I add Mark in. However, this is cannon stories, so no OC'S (Plus, I don't really like OCs mixed with non-OCs), but I have a plan. I will make the story so it focuses on Mark, but it has to do with the cannon couples. For example, I could write a story about how Mark tries to get Mimi and Roger to stop "sleeping" on his bed. Or a story about what happened when he had to go shopping with Maureen and Joanne. **

Valentine's day

Roger sat up in his bed. He glanced over at the red glow of his alarm clock. 3:28. Roger was surprised, normally he didn't wake until noon. The anticipation was killing him.

He looked at Mimi laying beside him. Her hair was thrown wildly around. Roger turned to his side, reached into the drawer beside him and grabbed what he was looking for. He was so glad Mark had let him buy it. He turned to look at Mimi. Her brown eyes fluttered open. "Roger, You awake?" she asked.

He smiled and hid the item under his pillow. "Yeah baby." he whispered, then kissed her softly. Mimi smiled and pulled the thin fleece covers up to her chin.

"Wow." she shivered "Its cold. What time is it?"

"3:30" Roger answered "Do you want to go back to bed?" His grip around the item tightened. .

"Nope, I can never fall back asleep after waking up in the morning." she replied

Roger's eyes narrowed and he smiled suggestively. "Then what do you want to do?" he asked as he groped her thigh.

"Babe, it's waaaay to early for that, wait till I've had my coffee." She said while running her nails lightly down his chest. "Can you tell me a story?"

Roger shuddered with pleasure as Mimi's nails raked his torso. "A story?" he laughed.

Mimi joined his laughter. "Yeah, I guess its really not what you had in mind."

"Naw, a story you want, a story you shall get." Roger said. He pulled Mimi on top of him and kissed her. "Okay, lets see. There once was a man. He had green eyes and blond hair. He was a very hot and sexy man, he also-"

"Was very modest?" Mimi jokingly added. "And he was a great kisser and a awesome singer."

Roger smiled. "Yes he was. And there also was a woman. She was extremely sexy and hot also. She had nice brown eyes and curly chocolate hair. She lived in a land called….Uh….Catscratch-Village."

Mimi rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

" And the man lived with his advisor in a land called Loft-land." He continued. "The woman was named Mymy. Her kingdom had no power, so she went to the neighboring land. Loft-land."

"And she went to the king's castle to ask him to light her candle." Mimi added

Roger's eyebrows raised. "Oooh, Mymy was doing waay more then asking for a light. Waaay more." he said.

"Was not!" she argued.

Roger wrapped his arms around her. "Um, well, when most women stick their legs on a mans crotch, they are normally wanting more then a candle being lightened."

Mimi shook her head. "Fine, fine. She wanted more."

Roger smirked. "That's what I thought. Well, anyways, The man, Ronald, was really turned on, but he had ignore his hormones, cause he had a sickness, ummm….he had a cold." he said.

"A cold?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah a cold. It's my story, I get to choose what I'm sick with." Roger stated. "So, then Mymy noticed that he was coughing, but that was okay, because she had a cold too, so she told him 'I also have a cold. Will you light my candle?' Ronald said 'Why sure, but only if you will have hot kinky sex with me."

Mimi snorted at this. "And then the two ran off to the bedroom, got rid of their colds and lived happily ever after." she concluded.

Roger chuckled. "Well, sort of, you forgot this one part. It was Valentines day and Ronald wanted to give Mymy this…" He said as he pulled out the item from under his pillow. It was a little box. Mimi smiled and opened it. Inside there was a simple thin gold chain with a candle charm attached.

Mimi gasped. "Ohmygod, Rog, I love it. It's so beautiful!" she said, out of breath. She was lost for words, so she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him.

Roger smiled. He was glad she loved it. "I wanted to get something inscribed in it, like 'Let me be your candle in the darkness', but I thought that would be too cheesy, so I just got that. Oh, and I wrote you a song, it's really short though. It's not much." He said.

"Roger, I'm sure the song it great! I love this so much!" She said, as Roger put the necklace on her. "Thank you so much. I love you. Wow, I feel mean now."

Roger's eyebrows raised. "Mean? why?"

Mimi looked sadly at Roger. "I only got you some guitar stuff. You know, like picks and strings. Now I feel guilty." She answered.

Roger protectively wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Don't worry baby, I know that your low on money. Hell, it took me forever to get Mark to give in and let me buy the necklace. Besides, You have already given me all I need."

Mimi was overjoyed. "I love you so much Roger."

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

"Hey, babe, you know what else you could give me?" Roger said.

"And what is that?" Mimi asked as she looked up from the necklace.

Roger smiled mischievously. "A private show."

Mimi caught on fast. "A show you want, a show you shall get." she said seductively.

**A/N: ahhh, wasn't that so Hallmark? I thought it got a little cheesy, so I added the 30 minutes later part, to bring in a some good old Rogerness. Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Click that purtty button good.**


	6. Kiss 6

**A/N" Claw: Sorry for waiting a while to update, but I have stuff to do, places to be. Anyways, I hope you like this. It's really short and random.**

"Aggh! Why can't they hurry up!" Maureen whined. Maureen and Joanne had been waiting at the clinic for a hour and a half.

"I told you, we don't need to be here. You don't have AIDS." Joanne sighed. Maureen insisted that she go to the doctors to get an HIV test, just because she got a cough and she had a bruise. Joanne had told her countless times that the bruise was from falling off the bed in her sleep.

"BABY, WHAT IF I HAVE IT?! OHMYGOD! I NEED TO WRITE MY ONE SONG BEFORE I DIE!" Maureen screamed at the top of her lungs.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Maureen, you're a jobless protester, Roger wrote a song, because _he _is a musician."

Maureen thought about this for a bit and then yelled. "OKAY, FINE! I NEED MY ONE PROTEST GLORY!"

Joanne just sadly shook her head and pretended to read the magazine in front of her.

Maureen pouted. "Baby, I want you to know I love you. When I die, remember me." she said seriously.

"Yes, that's all nice, except for the fact that you don't have AIDS." Joanne said, annoyed.

"Pookie, I know that you want to deny it, but don't fret, I will be happy with Angel in the heavens."

Joanne was getting a bit annoyed by her girlfriends erratic behavior. "Maureen, Angel would not want to see you in Heaven if you're going to be a nut job. Besides there is no way to get HIV without sharing needles, blood, or having sex."

Maureen welded up some tears. "But…but….ROGER DAMN YOU! YOU CLOD, UNCARING BASTARD!" she yelled. Many people either pretended to ignore her or they stared.

Joanne, jumping to conclusions, dropped the magazine she was holding. "You had sex with _Roger_?!" she asked panicked. Now, she was going to go in freak out mode.

Maureen looked revolted. "Woah, no! I drank out of his water bottle, it had his DNA on it!"

Joanne clamed down. Then she just stared at Maureen. "His water bottle. You dragged me here, because you drank out of a fucking bottle of water that he drank out of?" She said creepily calm.

Maureen nodded. Joanne just placed her hand over her head. "Mo, baby, there is no way to get HIV or AIDS from drinking from a water bottle, unless they were bleeding."

Maureen thought for a long time. "Oh." she finally said.

Joanne chuckled. "Yes, oh is right. Well, are we done with the drama for today?" Maureen nodded. Joanne couldn't help but love her, even if she did incredibly stupid things at times.

"Sorry, pookie." Maureen said. "Forgive me?" She asked as she got on her knees.

Joanne smiled at the brunette. "Yes, of course. I love you, even if you drag me into the dumbest shit."

Maureen got up and clung to Joanne. She kissed and hugged her. "Aw, and you have to help my sorry ass get out of the dumb shit. Where would I be without you?"

Joanne laughed and then joked "Oh, just in heaven, getting Angel in dumb shit."

Maureen smiled at the memory of the drag-queen. "Yes, Angel is good, but of all people, if I'm going to be doing something stupid, I want it to be with you."

**A/N: Reviews are nice. I love seeing the e-mail that says "Review Alert". They just make me fuzzy inside. **


	7. Kiss 7

**a/n: Claw: here you go, a Marky story. I want to see if I can add some Mark in these stories. Don't worry, they will have only cannon. He will just be the witness, hehe. This is what happened when he was dragged shopping by Maureen and Joanne. It's set at the same time the fic about Collins and Ang shopping.**

Mark sat in on the outside of the dressing room. Joanne sighed and sat down next to him. "God, I can't believe Maureen is going to do this. I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."

Mark wasn't to annoyed, since he did get to see his ex-girlfriend try on lingerie. Joanne sighed. "I told her we were shopping for you, but she wont listen. Oh and if you check her out, I might have to kick your ass." she said.

"Readddy." Maureen sung. She walked out of the dressing room, clothed in something that would resemble what Mimi wore at the Catscratch club. Joanne and Mark just stared with their mouths hanging open.

Mark was aware of the growing bulge in his pants, so he placed his camera on his lap. Joanne looked over and rolled her eyes. "That's just one of the perks of being a woman." she whispered, as Maureen was busy checking herself out in the mirror.

Mark grumbled. "Oh shut up, girls get periods." Joanne silenced after that.

Maureen walked over with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm so getting this." She said.

"Well that's great. Why don't you put on some real clothes?" Joanne asked. Mark just sat and tried his best not to stare at Maureen.

"Oh, pookie, you know you looove it!" Maureen teased. "Ohmygosh! Jo, you should get some, here try on these!" Maureen threw a leather bra and panties. "You'll look so hot in these, right Mark?"

Mark just sat there blushing at his own imagination of Joanne in the 'outfit'. "Huh…yeah…wait, WHAT?!" he said only semi-knowing what the hell was coming out of his mouth. He had to admit, Joanne looked smokin' in his fantasy.

Joanne looked sick. "Shut up Mark. He is only saying that cause he's thinking about you."

Maureen shook her head. "Nuhuh, it's cause you're hot and he wants you soooo bad."

"WHAT! MAUREEN!" Mark whined. Joanne just put her hand on her head.

"We should have a threesome." Maureen commented. Both Joanne and Mark laughed and laughed.

The lawyer and the filmmaker shared many things in common, but among one of them was their love for the brunette girl in front of them.

**A/N: Ok, Rogersgirl224 gave me the idea to write some Mark-centric stories in this, so I'll add a few here and there. they will have random cannon couples in them. Tell me what you think, please, I really want to know if you thinks it's a good idea. I won't have them as part of the whole order, I'll just add them whenever I come up with one.**

**I love writing Mark(hence the reason Firend Till the End is in his view) , he's just so adorkable. **


	8. Kiss 8

**A/N:Claw: I'm really sorry for the late late late update. I've been busy. Well, this is really short, but I'm going to try to update more often. **

Collins laid down on the thin mattress and relaxed. Angel followed him and then stood up about five minutes later. "Baby, what cha doing?" Collins asked.

"I have to wash my face." Angel stated simply. Then she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back and Collins wrapped her in a hug. "What cha want to do tonight?" he asked while smirking.

Angel giggled and then yelped "Moisturizer!"

Collins raised an eyebrow. "Umm…baby, you feeling alright?"

Angel laughed at the situation. "No, I need to put on my face lotion, or else I'll dry like a prune." She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. When Angel had completed putting lotion on her face, she got back on the bed. "Okay, baby, I'm back…" she said and then stood up and left again.

Collins groaned. "Angeeel."

"Yeeeees." Angel called from the bathroom.

Collins looked up to see Angel standing in the bathroom and applying something to her face. "What are you putting on your face now?" he whined.

"Oh, acne cream." Angel supplied happily.

Collins was wondering why she didn't do that earlier. "You don't even get acne. Ang, your not a teen."

"I don't get zits cause of the cream. If I don't use it, then I brake out. And adults get acne too, you know." Angel answered. When she finished she went back and almost laid down, but instead she got up and went back to the bathroom "Ooops! I forgot to wash off my makeup!" she said. Then she went back to the bathroom, washed everything off her face and scrubbed her makeup off and began the whole process of the face creams all over again.

In about 20 minutes she finally had finished all that she needed to and laid down. "Sorry baby, but this all helps me look good." she said.

Collins laughed and said "No, don't worry, you look perfect no matter what."

Angel giggled and hugged him close. "I'm so glad I have someone who can love me and accept me for who I am."

Collins gave her a big kiss and said. "Yep, I love everything about you, even the part of you that makes you spend an hour getting your face creams on."

**A/N: Review please! I love reviews. They are my friends!**


	9. Kiss 9

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry I haven't posted for about a month or two, but I was really busy with spring break and blah blah. Anyhow, when I was in London I was able to see Billy Elliot, which is freaking fabulously awesome. And I also got to see the orginal cast for Love Never Dies and that was amazeingly wonderful. **

**Sorry if the story kind of sucks to you, but I had to smoosh it in. I had planed for it to be so much better, but ohwells.**

Mimi opened the loft door to be greeted by her boyfriend sprawled lazily across the couch, guitar in hand. He kept plucking at the cords without acknowledging her entry. "Rogey-bear!" Mimi crooned. He looked up with a questioning look.

"Rogey-bear? That's even worse then Maureen's nickname for Joanne." He said.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Baby, I just wanted to tell you that I signed us up for yoga classes."

Roger dropped his beloved guitar, only to catch it right at the last moment. "What the hell? Yoga?!?" He jumped up and ran over to Mimi. "Why? Why the hell would you do that?"

Mimi wrapped him in a hug in hopes of making him clam down. "It's okay. I signed us up because it said I need a partner and Angel is busy those days."

"But why me? Why not Maureen?" Roger asked franticly.

"You know how Maureen would act in a room full of women in stretch pants." Mimi answered as if it should be obvious. Which it was.

"Joanne! Collins! What about Mark?! Why not some girl from the Catscratch?" Roger pleaded.

"Collins and Joanne are too busy. You know, they have a job. Mark? Just no. Besides he is busy too. And the girls from the Catscratch would laugh in my face. Look at the bright side, this will be a great bonding experience." Mimi said and gave Roger a kiss.

"Okay, fine, fine." Roger gave in. "But you owe me big time, right now." he smirked.

"Your horny already?" Mimi asked jokingly.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah I am."

* * *

Roger and Mimi entered the community building and sat on one of the multiple blue mats on the floor. A women enter "Welcome ladies." she said to the group in front of her.

Roger cleared his throat loudly. The women looked at him for a tiny bit and said "And gentle man."

"Thank you." Roger said coldly. He didn't enjoy having his gender mixed up. "I am pure man meat."

Mimi shook her head and covered her face with her hands. The lady stared quizzically.

"Let's begin." she said "I'm Sarah. Okay, first we will start with warm-ups. Lets stretch." she showed them a certain pose and every body followed it.

"Good." Sarah joyously said. "Now, follow me." she got into a second pose, which was followed by easily by everybody, except for Roger.

When Sarah noticed his struggle and failed attempts she walked over and placed her hands on his hips to help even him out.

"HEY, BACK OFF! THESE HIPS AND ALL THEIR THRUST BELONG TO MIMI!" Roger yelled. Mimi closed her eyes and wished she could be anywhere else.

"We're leaving. We don't need you and your creepy yoga. And we don't need yoga instructors who feel you up." With that Roger got up and left, Mimi slowly following after him.

* * *

"Roger, you said you would be good." Mimi pouted.

Roger hugged her and said in a childish tone "But she was scary and mean."

Mimi rolled her eyes and then suddenly burst out in laughter. "And Roger, really, these hips and all their thrust?"

Roger smiled in content. "What? What did you want me to say?"

**a/n: Revews are nice. I run off reviews. They are like my coffee. **


End file.
